


72 Hours

by sunsetstargazer



Series: Carlos!whump Series [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: And a Hug, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Carlos needs a break, Carlos!Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried Owen Strand, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstargazer/pseuds/sunsetstargazer
Summary: Carlos couldn't stop until he found the missing child, but once they'd wrapped up the case he knew he was reaching his limit. He was going to crash soon and it turns out it's sooner than he thinks.
Series: Carlos!whump Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	72 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So another Carlos story, I wrote this back before the new season started airing so Michelle is in it, though I don't think I've seen enough of Tommy yet to get an accurate version of her in my writing. Please read and enjoy. Leave a review if you want and as usual I own nothing.

"Thank you so much, I don't even know what we would have done if anything…" the young woman was openly sobbing as she clutched her three-year-old little girl. Carlos put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head softly.

"It didn't and we got her back safe, that's all that matters. Make sure she goes to see a doctor and you're welcome" he intoned gently. The young mother shook his hand frantically before turning with her daughter and heading over to the paramedics who were waiting on scene.

He had been put on this case 3 days ago and if he was honest it felt more like 3 months had passed rather than the 71 hours it had been in reality. The little girl had been reported missing by her mother when she disappeared while playing in a public park and the assumption had initially been that she had merely wondered off but as they began investigating it became clear that she had been taken by someone at the park and their intentions for her were far worse than anything that any child should ever have to face. This alone had been enough to keep him awake through the first long night but the next two were fuelled by caffeine and pure determination to find the girl before it was too late. As a police officer he was no stranger to sleep deprivation and he had definitely done all-nighters before, but this was the most tired he could ever remember being in his life.

His partner had tried to persuade him to let someone else handle the final bust, but he had been the lead officer in this case since the initial call came in; the adrenaline off finding the girl safe and alive had been plenty sufficient to get him through. Now though, with everyone involved in custody and the girl safely back with her mother he felt about ready to keel over, and he could have honestly done so right there and then in the street but again his own stubbornness pulled him on because he refused to just collapse. Every few blinks he could feel his body try and shut down on him and he did stumble a few times, but he made it back to the station and gave his report to his sergeant as well as he could. He kept getting the words wrong at different points, but his meaning was clear enough.

"Well done Reyes, you almost definitely saved this girls life, but it's time you went home. Have you got someone who can come pick you up tonight?" his sergeant asked, and he had to pause to think.

"Umm no, my boyfriend is on shift at the firehouse and so is Michelle. I could see if one of them can come pick me up quickly, but I don't know if they're out on a call or not" he said carefully having to stop his head from dipping forwards as he spoke. His head was beginning to pound now that the adrenaline was fading, and he would accept any even vaguely flat surface that was not made entirely of spikes to sleep on right now.

"I can spare Clark to drive you over there if you'll be alright to sleep there for now. I can see you're struggling, and I know how long you've been awake now so you will have at least the next two days off" he insisted and waved to Carlos's partner who was waiting just outside the office. "Clark, drive Reyes over to where he needs to go will you and then you can head home yourself" he ordered getting a quick nod from the other officer.

"Thank you, Sir" Carlos said sleepily as he heaved himself back upright.

The drive over to the firehouse only took a few minutes and passed in near silence aside from the radio, so quiet in fact that Clark had to call his name a couple of times to get him to wake up when they got there. He thanked his partner quickly and then climbed out of the car smirking when they didn't even wait for him to start walking before, they pulled away. His partner had gotten in a couple of hours sleep each night but was no doubt tired himself so he couldn't blame him for taking off. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face he pulled himself together as much as he could and began walking.

He paused just outside the door seeing that the trucks and ambulance were all in the bay so he knew everyone would be in at the moment and he almost wanted to just sleep out here because his headache was getting worse by the minute, but he knew there were soft beds inside that he could be sleeping in if he just made it through the oncoming social interaction. His thoughts seemed to be moving much slower than usual, and he felt like he was moving through molasses, unable to even think through what he was going to say to whoever he ran into he just opened the door and went straight inside.

"Hey Carlos, you looking for TK?" Judd's voice was the first sign that anyone had noticed him. He looked around to the kitchen area and saw the fire fighter emerging.

"Yeah. No, umm…" well that was certainly eloquent, he rubbed at his eyes again and stifled a yawn that had his jaw cracking as he failed miserably.

"Right, well he just went for a shower. Are you ok man? You look wiped out" Judd asked him his eyebrows creasing.

"Course, yeah… I'm umm… I'm good" he said, and he could have sworn he could feel himself swaying back and forth as he had to stop himself from rubbing his face again.

"You sure? Come on, why don't you come sit down" Judd said stepping back and gesturing to the kitchen area and Carlos was pretty sure it was Owen sitting on the couch reading something but his vision was getting distinctly blurry and so he couldn't be certain.

He didn't bother to reply to Judd's offer just began walking forwards, but as he did so he felt himself sway drunkenly mid-step and Judd appeared next to him grabbing him by the elbow.

"Woah, are you hurt? Carlos?" Judd was talking insistently in his ear now, but he just tried to push him away and keep going. When another set of hands appeared on his other side, he realised Owen had abandoned his book and was helping Judd support him over to the couch.

"No, 'm not hurt. Just tired" Carlos tried to explain but he apparently wasn't convincing enough as Owen had a hand on his wrist checking his pulse and Judd was already feeling around his head for bumps or cuts.

"Pulse is racing" Owen reported.

"No cuts or contusions. I don't think it's a head injury" Judd responded thoughtfully.

"I'm just tired guys" Carlos said now that he had come back to himself enough to get his words straight.

"This seems like more than tiredness Carlos" Judd started but at this moment Michelle and Tim appeared heading initially towards the fridge but pausing as they took in the sight over on the sofa.

"What's going on here?" Michelle asked curiously hands on her hips as she looked at Carlos who was slumped forwards, head in his hands and his face sickeningly pale.

"Nothing. Didn't want to bother you guys, I was just hoping to sneak in and…" his words trailed off when he tried to go back to the bunk room, tried being the key word there. He got to his feet alright and went to take his first step intending to head back to where he knew the bunks to be, but his knee refused to lock under him, and he began falling forwards. He made it about halfway to the floor before Michelle and Tim had managed to close the few feet and both dropped down grabbing him under the shoulders and preventing him from going face first into the floor. Their hands were joined by others from behind and he was lowered down onto the floor carefully being rolled over so that he was on his side in the recovery position. He felt fingers on his neck and knew that they were likely talking to him, but he hadn't even noticed his eyes closing and he definitely couldn't hear anything being said to him over the buzzing noise that had consumed his hearing. Another spike of adrenaline was enough to get him fighting his way back from unconsciousness again just as someone's fist rubbed up and down his sternum.

"Oww" he moaned softly trying to roll away from the fist, but several hands were still on him and someone was behind him against his back stopping him from rolling back that way.

"Carlos, I need you to open your eyes for me" Michelle was talking to him now and he could hear the worry in her voice, so he forced his body to do as she was asking and blinked blearily. He definitely got an interesting viewpoint off Michelle and Judd's knees and the underside of the coffee table, but he rolled his eyes up until he could see her concerned face.

"There we go, can you tell me, are you hurt, did something happen? I'm not seeing any blood, but I need to know what we're working with" she asked as soon as she saw his eyes focussed on her. He pulled in a deep breath to try and slow his heart rate before he responded.

"Not injured, three-year-old was kidnapped 3 days ago and I had to get her back" he explained and while there was confusion at first, she soon realized what he was implying.

"And in that time did you have anything to eat or drink? Any sleep?" she asked him already suspecting the answer based on his current condition.

"Shit ton of coffee and a few protein bars but no time for sleeping, Clark drove me over here because Sergeant didn't want me to crash my car. I swear I'm not hurt" he replied seriously.

"Ok, well that's good at least. Owen can you mix up a rehydration sachet and grab something light to eat?" she looked up across to where Owen must be behind him and he felt a light squeeze on his lower leg before Owen's feet appeared moving around over by the fridge.

"And now then, how do you feel about getting back up on the couch?" she directed back down at Carlos who nodded jerkily. He really wanted to get off the floor before anyone else came in to see his current predicament. He deduced it was Tim kneeling against his back behind him and this was confirmed as the person moved away from him and he rolled onto his back seeing the other paramedic knelt on that side of him. Once he was on his back, he began sitting up but was grateful for the arm Michelle kept behind his back as his head spun with the motion. He pulled his feet in closer to him intending to try and stand on his own, but it didn't matter much as between Tim and Judd he was quickly lifted up and sat down on the couch.

"How's that feel? You're looking pretty pale there" Michelle asked just as another voice came from the doorway to the bunks.

"Carlos? Hey what's going on baby, are you ok?" TK was walking towards him hair damp from the shower and concern evident on his face as he saw his boyfriend being lifted off the floor his skin pale.

"I'm ok" he breathed even though his head was spinning, and he wasn't so sure that he was.

"He's coming down after 3 days on the go, said he hasn't slept and not really eaten or drunk much so he had a bit of a dizzy spell, but he's going to listen to me and he should be fine, right?" Michelle explained glancing sternly at him until he nodded in response.

"Dizzy spell… That what we're calling it then, I'd say he swooned" Owen joked turning around glass in hand as he was mixing up a rehydration drink.

"Random gravity check" Carlos said, his voice weak. He got a laugh from Owen at least who set the glass down on the coffee table before heading back over to the kitchen area.

"Very funny, but seriously babe why didn't you call me?" TK asked coming to sit next to him where Tim had vacated the space next to him to give his boyfriend space.

"Knew you were on shift and my partner dropped me off here. Honestly, I was just going to come in and ask to sleep here until you were off shift" he explained, and TK kissed him quickly on the cheek snuggling into his side.

"Of course, you can, but you should have called. I would have come and got you somehow" TK responded, and Carlos sighed.

"Message received… So, about that sleeping?" he said turning back away from his boyfriend for a second to look at his best friend.

"Drink this for now and I want to check your blood pressure and glucose at least then you can go to bed" she said. He took the glass and sipped at the liquid which luckily didn't taste too bad, but it was rather gritty in texture and he almost gagged at the feeling in his throat but managed to force it down. Michelle handed off the blood pressure cuff to TK who wrapped it around his arm and she then took his hand pricking the end of his finger quickly and putting it onto the reader to check his sugars.

"Your sugars low but not dangerously so and BP is 100/60, your pulse it still at about 90. You'll be ok but you need to finish that, eat the sandwich Captain Strand is making and then you are going to bed" she explained, and he nodded in resignation.

He got the rest of the drink down without too much trouble but even trying to take the first bite of the sandwich his stomach was already rolling, and he tried desperately to hide it but after only three bites he put it down and leant forwards arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Nausea?" Michelle asked him immediately and he nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Ok, you going to be sick?" she asked, and he wanted to say he could handle it, but he could already feel it trying to surge up his throat. He covered his mouth with one hand and a bin appeared in front of him just in time for him to bring everything he'd just had along with all the coffee he'd drunk earlier in the day. Dry heaving left him practically ready to pass out, but TK was pulling him back against him and rubbing his back.

"That complicates things a bit now sweetie, but I think we need to get you to bed" Michelle said quietly. She stood up and went over to Tim talking lowly to him before he nodded and left the room. "TK, Judd can you guys get him into a bunk, and I'll meet you there in a minute?" she asked, and he felt TK nod before she left.

Judd and TK were gentle as they pulled him upright and he was grateful that they were kind enough to at least let him pretend he was walking when he knew full well either one of them could have picked him up on their own and got him there much quicker, but they let him at least try and look like he was making it under his own steam.

They got into the bunk room and he noted Marjan and Mateo already in there sat on their beds talking but Owen walked over to explain the situation to them quietly before they could ask why TK's cop boyfriend was being carried to bed looking like death warmed up. He sat down on the bunk they led him too and didn't protest as TK pulled his shoes off for him and undid the top few buttons off his shirt, he was grateful that he'd already changed out of his uniform before coming so he was in comfortable clothes already.

Just as he was beginning to settle himself on the bed Michelle and Tim appeared with a bag over Tim's shoulder. Tim set the bag down on the next bed over and Michelle sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. She turned accepting something from Tim, but it was only as she pulled his arm straight and tied the piece of elastic around his lower arm that he realised what was going on.

"I don't think…" he started but Michelle cut him off.

"I know you don't think it's necessary but just trust me ok, you've been on the go this long and I know you're dehydrated, this way you can sleep, and we'll take care of the rest. Just let me get this line in and then you can sleep here and when TK is off in 18 hours you can go with him" she insisted.

"'Chelle really…" he tried again to protest but she cut him off with a glare.

"OK, I'll lay out your options, we can take you to the ER and you can spend the night there, or you can let me do this and I'll keep an eye on you tonight, but I'm not just going to leave you here because trust me you're on a downhill spiral right now that isn't leading anywhere fun" she said plainly to him holding the IV catheter in her hand as she spoke which had him recoiling slightly. He heard the message she was trying to get through to him though and he definitely didn't want to go to the ER, so he moved his arm out towards her slightly and looked away as she set about inserting the IV line into the back of his hand. She taped it down onto his hand and then stood up taking a coat-hanger from Tim that he hadn't even noticed before and hooked a bag of saline onto the light fitting above him. She pulled the tubing out until it was no longer wrapped up and then connected it to the port on the back of his hand reaching up to turn up the flow as she did so.

"There, now I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and you can eat something then but for now you can go to sleep" she said rubbing the back of his hand gently with her thumb before standing up. The others all took that as their cue and filed out of the room one by one until it was just TK left in the room with him.

"You know you can call me no matter what, anytime day or night? You know that, right?" TK said his voice wavering and uncertain. Carlos locked eyes with his boyfriend seeing the apprehension hidden in them and he shifted over to the edge of the bed patting it. TK sat down next to him kicking his shoes off and Carlos leaned into his chest sighing.

"I know that babe, I would have called you if I needed you but honestly, I thought I could handle it" he said yawning again feeling his eyelids getting heavy as TK carded his fingers lightly through his hair.

"Just promise me, next time this sort of thing happens, even if you can handle it on your own, just know you don't have to" TK said softly to him, but he could feel the remaining tension leaving Carlos's body and as his breathing evened out, he knew he wouldn't get a response for now. That didn't seem to matter much though as he gently pulled Carlos down so that he was laid down fully on the bed, but he couldn't help himself as he stayed sat on the edge of the bed and kept a hand slowly teasing through his curly hair even as he heard soft snores beginning.

Carlos groaned as someone shook his shoulder. He felt so comfortable and warm and his entire body was relaxed feeling like he was made of rubber sinking deep into the bed. However, they were insistent and finally he managed to prise his eyes open and he had to squint even in the dim light to make out Michelle perched on the edge of the bed. She waited for him to get his bearings before she held up a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I know you're tired, but I just re-checked your sugar and you really need to eat something, then you can go back to sleep I promise" she whispered, and he glanced around groggily taking in multiple other figures in the beds around the room and snoring coming from several of them.

"Right, yep" he definitely didn't feel like eating but he pulled himself upright nonetheless and sat against the headboard accepting the sandwich from her and taking a small bite experimentally. When his stomach didn't rebel, he quickly munched his way through the entire thing and found himself almost wanting more but tiredness was quickly winning the battle. Just as he was about to slip off to sleep again another part of his body came to life and made itself known. He pushed the blankets off his legs and turned slowly so that his feet were on the floor, Michelle's hand was on his back as soon as he started moving.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked quietly.

"Those fluids have got to go somewhere" he explained careful to keep his voice low which wasn't hard with how weak he already felt.

"Ok, I'll help you but if you get dizzy say something straight away" she said and got up coming around. She unhooked him from the fluids which were nearly empty now and he dimly wondered how long he had already been asleep at this point. He stood up and was grateful for Michelle's support at first but was able to walk on his own mostly to the toilets and relieved himself before insisting on walking on his own back to bed. This didn't go exactly to plan as the lower lighting in the bunk room combined with his own lingering dizziness led to him hitting his shin on someone's bed and he nearly fell if it wasn't for Michelle grabbing him. The clang of his leg against the metal bedframe caused the bed's occupant to shift in their sleep and Owen sat up instantly looking around clearly expecting an emergency situation.

"Sorry Owen, you can go back to sleep" Michelle spoke for him as she heaved him back into the bed next to Owen where he'd been sleeping before. He was glad no-one else had been woken up, but Owen at least was clearly wide awake now.

"Are you ok, Carlos?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, sorry I'm not that steady right now, I didn't mean to wake you" he said uncertainly.

"Don't worry TK's never been quiet when he comes in late, so I'm used to being woken up, plus we get it all the time round here for obvious reasons" he smiled fondly looking at the bed on the other side of Carlos where he recognized his sleeping boyfriend.

"Come on lie down you were only asleep for about 4 hours and you're going to need a lot more than that" Michelle was pushing him down again and he saw Owen lying down again out of the corner of his eye, but he found his eyelids getting heavy again of their own accord and he fell asleep as Michelle and Owen began whispering too each other.

He remembered waking up at one point to the loud alarm echoing through the station but as TK appeared next to him, he was reassured that it was just a medical call and so his boyfriend wasn't going anywhere. So, he was definitely confused when he woke up off his own accord and found himself alone with sunlight shining brightly through from the main area of the firehouse. He rolled onto his side sucking in a deep breath and let his eyes fall shut again for a few minutes but finding that sleep wasn't claiming him again at least for now and so he opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself up to sit against the headboard.

Someone had taken the IV line out of the back of his hand, a plaster now in its place and looking around he could see none of the medical equipment that had been on the floor next to him each time he'd woken up prior to this. He took all of this as a good sign and turned slowly lowering his feet onto the floor not sure where his shoes had ended up last night, he resolved to go in search of something to satisfy the hunger that was beginning to grow in his abdomen almost painfully.

He took standing up as slowly as he physically could and stayed just stood in place for probably over 30 seconds until he was certain that he wasn't going to get dizzy again before he stepped forwards. He padded silently through to the kitchen and still didn't find anyone, but he could hear voices out on the main floor though they were definitely quieter than he was used to hearing around here. Looking at the clock on the wall he saw that it was 1pm and so based on when he got there the previous day, he must have been asleep for going on 15 hours. No wonder his eyes felt so crusty he mused.

He went over to the fridge and pulled it open seeing a box of some sort of leftover pasta and pulled it out hoping that it wasn't meant to be someone's lunch or something and grabbed a fork from the cutlery drawer and after shovelling in a few quick mouthfuls he walked in the direction he could hear voices coming from. Rounding the corner, he saw the firefighters spread out; Michelle, Marjan, Mateo and Paul all working on some sort of training drill outside. Judd and TK were folding hoses up on top of the fire truck, but as soon as Carlos walked out TK's gaze snapped down to him and he dropped the hose in his hand climbed down off the truck and ran over to him.

"Ahh sleepin' ugly has arisen finally" Judd joked moving to sit on the edge of the truck. Carlos only just braced himself in time holding the box of food out in one hand before TK crashed into him pulling him in for a hug.

"Sleeping ugly? Really?" Carlos retorted smiling.

"Hey, it works and I ain't gonna call you beauty am I" Judd waved a hand at him laughing. TK released him stepping back and he took the opportunity to get another mouthful of pasta and he saw Judd tilt his head to the side.

"Are you eating my lunch?" Judd asked confused.

"Yes, and I thought it was leftovers but now I don't feel so bad if it's just yours" Carlos replied before shovelling another forkful into his mouth.

"Asshole" Judd muttered clearly joking just as Owen walked in.

"Woah, who managed to piss off Judd this time?" Owen asked looking around before spotting Carlos.

"I took his lunch apparently" Carlos admitted sheepishly.

"Grace made that for me as well" Judd pouted.

"And you can send her my thanks, it's great" Carlos raised his fork at him.

"So, I see you're feeling better, Michelle's out on a call but we've all been on strict instructions to leave you sleep" Owen explained.

"Yes, thank you. I'm a lot better, just starving" Carlos said smiling at TK as his boyfriend put an arm around his waist. He offered TK a fork of the pasta which he took smiling when they heard Judd's disgruntled noise.

"Good, well now as much as I hate to break this up now that Carlos is awake, I think it's high time we got on with the drills I'd planned for today. Help yourself to anything in the fridge unless it's got someone's name on it" Owen said aiming the last part at Carlos.

"Really well there was no name on this tub, so I think I'll just stick with this for now but thank you" he said making his way over to an armchair off to the side of the main floor. He settled himself down in the chair crossing his legs and watched as they set up the drills. Michelle came in not long after and insisted on checking him over one last time before declaring him healthy again and disappearing off towards the ambulance.


End file.
